iPod Shuffle Challenge
by DarkBallerinaFairy
Summary: PRDT-PRRPM. iPod picks a song, you have to write something to go with it. See inside for more details :


Disclaimer: I do not in any way, own Power Rangers, they are owned by Disney. This is purely for my and fellow peoples entertainment.

Prologue: Different rangers, different situations, they all have the theme of love in them, since I'm a sucker for romance at heart. I'm leaving it to you to guess whom the mystery man or woman they are thinking about.

**Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado  
**"**I'm not that girl" – Wicked.**

The blonde hair, the ocean blue eyes, the infectious laugh and the loveable personality, Sydney Drew has it all. Most of all she has him. Whereas I most certainly do not, I've never been a person to use, let's say my assets to my advantage. The only boy I have had ever fallen for and she had him. I had none of those characteristics, I was me. I hate to admit it but sometimes I wish I was Syd, just so he could look at me the way he looks at her. But I'm not her, I'm not the girl he wants, I just wish I could tell him everything.

"_Gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose,_

_and heaven knows, I'm not that girl."_

**Connor McKnight  
**"**Happy ending" – Mika.**

She was gone, I doubt I'd see her again any time soon. I didn't even realise what I had until she went. I never got my chance to say how I feel, what I feel. Before, I didn't even know she existed, and now I don't how I'll survive without her by my side fighting crimes. I suppose I'll have to revert back to a normal life and somehow pretend like I never met her. I can remember the first time I heard her sing properly, she was mesmerising, her voice was pure and her smile was priceless. But now, all my love has gone, it was drained when she left me.

"_This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending,_

_no hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending."_

**Dillon  
**"**One step at a time" – Jordin Sparks.**

What is life? It's just a phase of time were allowed to live in. Whether it's good or bad you've got to stick through it, suck it up and get on. The worst life? The one where your alone, no one to wipe your tears away, no one to lean on, no one, just you and your mind. I was alone until I came to Corinth, then I met her. She didn't know me and I didn't know her, but I had this instinct to protect her and I did. One night she asked me why I lived my life in the fast lane. I didn't know the answer, she told me to value the small things in my life, just take life one step at a time. My first step was learning how to love.

"_One step at a time, there's no need to rush,_

_it's like learning to fly or falling in love."_

**Sydney 'Syd' Drew  
**"**Just a little girl" – Amy Studt**

I am the person the stereotypical 'Damsel in Distress' persona was based on, honestly. I mean look at me, I'm gorgeous but on the outside it looks like I couldn't harm a fly. Eugh! It's so typical, when I say I'm enrolled at the New Tech Academy they look at me like I have three heads. But as I always love to say big things come in small packages and one day it'll be my time to shine. Everyone just judges me based on the outside, but inside there's so much more to me. The only person who understands me is , I know, I know the most unlikely person ever, but I guess I won over his stubbornness and allowed himself to get to know me. I just hope he knows how much I love him.

_"Cause I'm just a little girl you see, but there's a hell of a lot more to me,_

_don't ever underestimate what I can do, don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be"_

**Theo Martin  
**"**Over my head" – The fray**

She does everything with such enthusiasm, I've known since forever. I have the Stealth of a Jaguar, but courage? None, completely zilch. The thing is I'm constantly thinking about her and how completely out of my league she is. I don't know what to do, I'm in over my head, I'm in a hole I cannot dig myself out of. Argh! She's looking over, I throw her a friend smile and she returns it, with a hint of sadness. She's walking over, telling me this is her favourite feel good song (mine too), and she starts talking about different music interests. I laugh and chat, I hold back my real feelings for her, they stay in the back of my mind.

_"Everyone knows I'm in, over my head, over my head,_

_with eight seconds left n overtime, she's on your mind, she's on your mind."_

**Veronica 'Ronny' Robinson  
**"**Chemicals react" – Aly and Aj.**

I'll never forget that moment, when he burst through the doors, for me. I gave him time to run away, to get the rest of the team, but I guess he just couldn't leave me behind on my own. When I was released from the draining machine he rushed straight over to me and gave me a smile, a smile I've never seen before from him, he was genuinely relieved. Then our eyes connected, something inside me sparked that that was when I fell for him, that one magical moment. I couldn't believe it, I'm so lucky to have him in my life, now I have to face the biggest challenge of my life, I have to work up the courage to tell him, how much he means to me.

_"When your right, was a wrong, when your weak, was a strong,_

_both of us broken, caught in a moment."_


End file.
